Late One Night
by ISFAN
Summary: Jude. Lost. A Rainstorm. Intrigued? Read on...


**A/N**: If you're rereading this I've added a bit more. I don't own Instant Star. Nor do I own the song _Heaven Here_ which is by the band Dashboard Confessional and is on their new record _Dusk And Summer_ which I highly recommend. The story however is mine.

_**Late One Night**_

It was a chance encounter that brought them to one another like flies drawn to candlelight. It was raining and she was hopelessly lost. She pounded her fists against the door seeking shelter from the rain and sent up a small prayer up above when someone finally answered the door. Without hesitation he brought her inside. He found her a blanket and ushered her into the kitchen where he had her sit down. She watched as he assembled some food and something to drink and placed it in front of her. She ate until she sighed with contentment. When he handed her a mug their fingers innocently brushed one another and the air around them seemed to sizzle. She drank the contents down without knowing what the cup contained. It burned down her throat. She shut her eyes. "To keep you warm…" he murmured as he tucked the blanket closer to her body and began to rub her arms and back causing a nice friction that didn't feel unwelcome. She opened up her eyes and watched him. He placed the empty cup into the sink and held out his hand to her. She grasped it without hesitation and followed him down the corridor covered in darkness.

_Tonight we drink  
Tonight we dance  
We are the last ones who can hear it_

He led her to a sparsely decorated room. It had a bed, a closet, and a small desk in the far corner. He strode over to the closet and pulled out something for her to change into. He was just about to leave when she touched his shoulder. "Thank you. God must have heard my prayers when he sent you to me." she murmured. He nodded his head and turned to leave again, but she stopped him once again. She beckoned him towards her. When he walked over to where she was standing and stopped in front of her, she slowly walked around him towards the door and closed it behind her. When she turned back around and took a step forward she walked straight into his chest, so that she stumbled and fell back against the door. He steadied her. His _hands were strong yet comforting at the same time and she couldn't shake the feeling of feeling safe under his touch knowing that he would catch her if she were to fall._ She brought his hand up to cup her cheek and shut her eyes. His hands were a welcome warmth against her rain soaked skin.

He touched her face with reverence working his hands down her frame until his fingertips were resting at the sides of her waist; his touch was a light and delicate caress before lifting off her shirt. He brought his hands back to her hair feeling the weight of it and letting it flow over his hands before allowing it to fall cascading down her back. His hands explored her face, tracing the arch of her brows, her cheekbones, her nose, and finally resting on the perfection of her lips.

_We're calling in whispers  
We're tired of waiting  
We'll take what we want and we'll  
Leave what we know behind_

He paused and watched in child like fascination as she slowly drew his index finger into her mouth making his breath hitch in his throat before drawing it out. She drew her finger against the angle of his jaw, continued a line down the column of his throat, and flattened her palm against his chest feeling the thud of his heart. His heart was hammering in his chest yet outwardly he was calm and his eyes were like a dark pool. If she stepped in she knew she would be lost. Lost to thought, to reason, and to all semblance of control. _What am I doing_? She thought to herself.

_We are still dreamers  
In our dead sleep  
Naked and tangled  
Twisted in love and  
Tonight  
We are the only ones who  
Feel it_

They stared at one another until their faces journeyed nearer and nearer until only a breath separated them both. She waited, lips parted in anticipation. _90-10. _He made no movement and continued to stare. _Oh God, why is he still staring at me?_ _Maybe he needs some encouragement. _She leaned in so her lips were by his earlobe. "What are you waiting for" she said seductively her warm breath tickling his ear. "Divine intervention" he said hoarsely. "God helps those who help themselves" she said as she stared at him in defiance lifting up her chin. "I'm going straight to hell" he said his shoulders sagging in defeat.

With her fingers lightly resting on his chin she lifted it up until she could look him full in the face and stare into the depths of his eyes. They raged with turmoil, longing, fear, and sadness. She felt her heart wrench in her chest. She wanted to make his pain go away and surround him in a blanket of her love. _Fuck it. Control's overrated. _He stood stock still as she drew his face down toward hers. They kissed tentatively at first awkward and stumbling until it was only surety. _Hmmmmm. _It felt as if lighting had struck them and their bodies were aflame. Lips bruising tongues dancing trying to devour each others souls.

_So let it last all night_

_Let the fire surround us  
Let it all cave in  
Let it burn wild  
We are leaving it all behind_

Finally breaking the kiss, her hands were drawn down to his belt, which she quickly discarded and flung across the room. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and let it slide slowly down to the floor until they pooled at his feet. He gingerly stepped out of them until he was clad only in his boxers, which soon followed suit. He was glorious in his nakedness as if Michelangelo himself had carved his flesh. She knelt before him and flung her hair forward so it cascaded around him.

_Heaven is here_

She torturously took him into her mouth as her hands began to massage his sacs. She slid her tongue along his surface and relaxed the back of her throat. She blew hot hair against him as his hands meanwhile were massaging her scalp. She began to increase her pace as her hands moved to travel up and down his thighs nails raking against his skin. He began to rock back and forth. She began to lightly ply her lips and mouth in all his sensitive spots lingering in a particular area when she heard his moans. Her hands traveled to the back of his thighs until they reached his buttocks, which she began rub and squeeze as her mouth moved back and forth. She could begin to feel cool liquid trickle out of him. He was close. Her teeth lightly grazed him as her hands traveled back down to his sacs. Her lips were at his tip as she brought the full length of him inside her feeling him tickle the back of her throat. Her breath was hot against him. His face grew tranquil with pleasure and I could see the muscles grow taught in his buttocks as he threw his head back in ecstasy as a groan escaped from the back of his throat. His breath was ragged and choppy. Sweat was running down his chest. His eyes were glazed until he looked downwards and she was caught in his line of vision. A slow smile curved his lips and she felt her mouth go dry instantly. She licked her lips and watched him. He chivalrously offered her his hand and helped her rise to her feet. The minute their hands touched she felt like she was floating on air.

_We are tangle and brave  
We are naked and saved_

He drew away to kneel in front of her as a supplicant to a Goddess. He had come to her temple with an offering, himself. Would she accept? Would she find him worthy?

_Heaven's not waiting  
It's spilling secrets  
It's right here between us  
And we've no other choice but belief  
We've no other choice but  
Belief_

He deftly parted her cleft with his tongue, seeking the pearl hidden within her folds. He held fast to her hips as she rubbed against him. She tightened and untightened her walls as he darted in and out. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck as he knelt in worship. He applied different pressures to various spots always seeking. Her body was his guiding compass. His tongue moved left. He moved right. He moved downwards. He moved upwards. All the while her hips were moving in slow circles. She grew impatient. She began to grind her pubis against him using her fingers to guide him. His tongue moved in circles. _Oh_. She hadn't said it aloud but Tommy could hear it in her body's response. He began to apply increasing pressures against that spot letting his tongue in deeper inside her. She pressed herself against him. _It wasn't enough pressure. _He removed one hand from her hips and stuck two fingers inside her. His fingers were long. He bent them at an angle and pressed hard against her. She thrust her hips against him. He pressed harder. O. O. Oh. _Oh God. Oh God. OH GOD!_ Her body jerked hard and she arched her back with pleasure as the pressure became unbearable until she gushed into his mouth. He swiftly removed his fingers and placed his hands back upon her naked waist as she flowed into him. Her hips continued gyrating torturously against him as his tongue danced inside her. He licked all around making sure that his tongue rubbed against her still sensitive nerves. He lapped her up and savored the taste of her on his lips.

_So let it last all night _

She reached down to draw him to her so they were skin to skin and kissed his lips sharing in the taste. _Sweet like _nectar. She felt lightheaded and a little drunk. She walked backwards until she felt the bed behind her. Tongues still entwined she climbed onto the bed without stumbling while he followed in hot pursuit. His hands all the while roaming every single inch of her sensitive skin making her gasp as they continued to kiss. He worked his way down her neck sucking, licking, and nibbling softly._ He was __gentle; she was not_. Her raked her fingernails across and up and down his back digging into him leaving an indelible mark on him.

_Naked and tangled  
And twisted in love  
And tonight  
We are the only ones who  
Feel it _

He hovered above her elbows propped around her balancing his weight. He was poised at her entrance. She squeezed his buttocks and savagely pulled him towards her. He entered her in one fluid movement. She arched her back and shut her eyes. He heard a sharp intake of breath. He watched as pain flashed across her face. _She's a virgin. Compassion filled him and worry began to gnaw at him_. He had to force himself to breathe. The air burned his lungs as he took one breath and then another. He forced himself to match his breathing with hers. When at last they breathed in unison he leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. She tasted like peaches on a warm summer day. _Are you okay? Trust in me. Let me ease your pain. _He waited until the tension eased from her body. She opened her eyes. He was looking at her with such sweetness. His brow was creased in worry, but his eyes spoke to her in volumes._ I won't hurt you. Believe me. In me. Trust me. _She slowly grinded her hips against him and he was immediately drawn to the sight of her biting her lower lip_. She looked so vulnerable beneath him. _He feared to move not wanting to hurt her. She opened her eyes and looked into his ever changing blues. His arms cradled her body as if she were a fragile statue that could shatter at any moment. _I dare you to move. _She kissed him hard on the mouth; her hips grinding almost painfully against his hips as her own thrusts began to grow steady until she was wildly bucking against him challenging that she could take whatever he could throw at her. _I dare you to move. _She could feel him growing inside her even more throbbing against her insides. _I dare you to move. _He bowed his head down to her and she nodded her head. _I dare you to move._ He surged against her like waves breaking and she met him like the rising tide. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Their pace increased. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies dripping from their necks and down their chests and backs. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Time stood still. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Thunder and lightning continued. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Mother Nature was on the warpath, but they were oblivious to her moods. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Their bodies continued to writhe against one another's. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Sounds dropped away. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. The air was filled with the sound of silence until she gasped aloud calling out, hands clenching against the muscles of his back, her legs wrapped tightly around him. She could still feel him throbbing inside her. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. He continued his labors. In. Out. In. Out. Her walls continued to clench and unclench around him as he thrust into her. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. He gently unwrapped her legs from his waist and held them over his powerful shoulders. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. He rested his hands on her thighs and began to slide them up and down as he thrust into her. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. She moved one of her legs off his shoulder and wrapped it tightly around his waist bringing their two bodies closer together as they grinded against one another. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. She continued to tighten and untighten her walls. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. He thrust again and again until he finally reached his own release; he arched his back and held hard feeling her walls tighten, and calling out as she orgasmed again and again and again their voices growing hoarse as it washed over them.

_Heaven is here_

She lay in bliss feeling pleasure emanate in waves an expression of rapture etched on her face. Her body was still jerking and shaking. He pulled her in close and held her against him. _He was her shield against the storm_. Time elapsed where it had no meaning until finally, regrettably her body grew still, and lay dormant. They took giant lungfuls of air as if breathing for the first time. Their hearts beats slowed to a steady thump. Their breathing as before was in unison. He moved to her side and their hands clasped as they lay entwined upon the bed utterly sated.

_And tonight  
We are the only ones who feel it_

The sun was shining as she traveled through the gate she hadn't remembered entering last night. Her hands were bruised from banging against the doors. She hadn't noticed. She hadn't noticed much of anything at the time. She felt herself smirking. She sighed with relief as she saw the tour bus pull up. "Dude we were worried" Speed said as she rejoined the group. Wally was lying down on the couch while Kyle was playing his bongos. "Sorry I got lost in the crowd" she said apologetically. "Italy's a big place ya know. And besides your travel buddy _was_ supposed to keep an eye on you." he said while glaring at Mason. "I'm sorry Italy just has too many cute boys to distract little old me." Mason said with his hands in the air in surrender as he winked at Jude. "Just be glad I finally got a signal on my cell this morning" I said as I yawned and fell in a heap on top of Wally on the couch who immediately made room for me on the couch and covered me in a blanket. I ruffled his hair affectionately. "Rough night, Harrison?" Speed smirked as he stared at me. "Har har wouldn't _you_ like to know!" I mocked. "Oooh burn!" Kyle said as he looked up from his bongos and laughed. Speed proceeded to throw a bagel at him, which hit him squarely in the chest and fell to the floor. He quickly snatched it from off the floor and popped it into his mouth. "Gross!" I said as I shuddered. "What! It's still good. Five second rule, Harrison" he said with his mouth full. I merely shook my head in disbelief. "Coffee?" Mason asked waving the cup beneath her nose. "Thanks" she said gratefully as she breathed in the aroma and sipped it slowly savoring its taste. "So what was it like?" Speed said curiously. "What was what like?" I said. "Why spending the night at a monastery of course?" he said. "A what!" Jude exclaimed nearly spilling her coffee over Wally who had instantly backed away to the opposite side of the couch. "A. Monastery. Dude" Speed repeated. "Yeah, meet any cute soon to be ordained priests!" Mason said while waggling his eyebrows up and down. "Dude!" Speed exclaimed. Jude's face turned ghostly white and her hands began to shake. "Dude you okay?" Speed said placing his hand against her forehead. "Yeah you don't look too good Harrison." Wally chimed in. "Why don't you sleep it off?" Kyle said. Mason saw her distress and led her by the elbow to her room. "Jude, is everything okay?" Mason asked. Jude stared at him, but seemed to be looking through him. "What happened?" He coaxed as her eyes stared hauntingly out the window at the building that grew smaller and smaller as the bus pulled away. "You can tell me, okay" he said concerned. She sat down on her bed. "I'm going to hell. Straight to hell…" she said as she lay down on the bed and shut her eyes

Meanwhile inside the confessional at the church

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned…" Tommy said as he bowed his head.

_**La Fin**_


End file.
